Uchiha Itachi: Heir, Prodigy, Fanboy
by dydshark
Summary: At twenty years old, Haruno Sakura thought she knew everything there was to know about fanboys. Until the day Uchiha Itachi showed up in front of her door one morning with a rose, a smile, and the unforgettable words: "I'm your number one fanboy." AU, Non-mass.


Uchiha Itachi: Prodigy, Heir, Fanboy

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto.**

There is nothing sexier than waking up to a pair of concerned green eyes and a pretty face after a near death experience. And when that combination also happens to have exotic, bright pink hair, well really, it should have been no surprised that Haruno Sakura had such a large fan base among shinobi across all five great nations.

Of course, when it started, no one could have guessed it would escalate to such alarming proportions. She received her first love letter when she was seventeen, but they were in the middle of a war, and emotions were running high. So Sakura had smiled apologetically, said she wasn't interested, and moved on.

But even after the war, love letters and bouquets of her namesake cherry blossoms continued to find their way to her doorstep, her office, and even her unsuspecting arms on occasion until her clothes smelled permanently of sakura blossoms.

And yes, maybe in the beginning, she had been flattered by the attention, but vanity and giddiness had quickly dissipated after just a couple dates with various admirers. The biggest problem, Sakura found, was that they didn't stick around long once they got to know her. "They don't like the fact that I can punch them through a wall if I wanted," Sakura grumbled to Ino one day. "Their male egos get all tripped up when I beat them in a sparring match."

By the time she was twenty, Sakura was a weary veteran of fanboy–yes, _fanboy_–theatrics. The pick up lines, the fawning, the flowers, the poetry, and the occasional (insert _shudder_) squealing all blurred into one long smeared nightmare she'd much rather not endure. To Ino as they sipped their tea during hospital breaks, she complained of how very dull it was:

"You'd think that having good looking shinobi chasing after you would be _exciting_, but it's just so _boring_. If I hear one more reference to my 'exotic, petal-pink' hair or my 'big green eyes,' I'm going to punch someone through a wall. There's more to me than that, and I wish _someone_ would realize that I'm a living, breathing human being, not just some statue on a pedestal."

One early Saturday morning, Sakura was jarred awake by incessant knocking on her door. Stumbling to the obnoxious sound, she flung the door open, prepared to yell at whoever had the gall to drag her from her warm bed.

"What the hell do you want at this ungodly hour?" she snarled, eyes still half-shut. Once she had managed to rub the sleep from her eyes enough to crack them open, she squeaked, cheeks flaming red in embarrassment. Standing on her doorstep was one tall, intimidating Uchiha Itachi (also known as genius ANBU captain, Object of Sasuke's Hero Worship, and every girl's second favorite fantasy). As Sakura blinked blearily up at him, the functional part of her mind noted vaguely that the Uchiha was fortunate it was so early in the morning, and no one else was around, because the sight of Uchiha Itachi in his casual clan attire, smiling, and _holding a red rose_ would surely displace Sasuke as every girl's number _one_ favorite fantasy.

"Itachi-san?" Sakura greeted blearily. "What are you doing here?"

He handed her the rose by way of answering, which she accepted automatically.

"Um, thank you?"

"You are welcome, Sakura-san."

"… Ano, why are you giving me this?"

Thin lips stretched wider as his eyes took on a positively mischievous gleam. "Why, because I'm your number one fanboy Sakura."

At the word "fanboy," her door slammed shut, causing a burst of wind to rifle through his bangs.

His smile never left his face.

"_What_?" Sasuke all but spluttered, choking on his tea. They were sitting in the corner of a teahouse some hours after Uchiha Itachi's surprising declaration, the remnants of breakfast strewn before them.

Sakura slapped his back sympathetically before repeating herself, "Your brother showed up at my place this morning and _announced_ that he was my number one fanboy. He's joking, right? I mean, no way would your older brother be serious."

Sasuke was silent, contemplating. "Normally, I would be inclined to agree with you," he finally said slowly.

Pause.

"But?" Sakura prompted.

He glanced at her thoughtfully. "Aniki showed up at the clan meeting yesterday and told the elders that he intended to court someone. They tried pressing him for details, but he refused to give a name, only promised that she would be the perfect Uchiha matriarch.

"Honestly, I thought he was just lying to get them off his back since they've been trying to set him up with someone for years."

Another sidelong glance. "Apparently not."

Sakura tried hard not to splutter. She really did. But in her defense, she'd just received news that not only was Uchiha Itachi, one of _the most legendary_ shinobi of all time, interested in her, but he also wanted to marry her.

And then, before she could do more than begin to hyperventilate, Sasuke's mouth twisted into a mischievous smirk as he turned to her. "It's still a little early, but welcome to the family, sister-in-law-to-be."

Stunned silence gave way to peevish griping. "Wha—How dare—WHY DO YOU ASSUME THAT I'LL ACCEPT?"

He shrugged. "It's Itachi, and he gets what he wants."

"Have a little faith," she pouted. "I'm not that easy to win over."

"I give you six months," Sasuke said flatly.

The resounding _slap_ echoed through the tea house where minutes later, a disgruntled Uchiha Sasuke emerged sporting a very red and throbbing handprint on his left cheek.

Any hope Sakura might have harbored that Uchiha Itachi was joking quickly vanished when, come Monday morning, Yamanaka Ino burst into the hospital with an enormous bouquet of cherry blossoms addressed to Haruno Sakura from Uchiha Itachi.

And because this was Ino, and Ino knew half of Konoha, all of Konoha knew that the Uchiha clan heir had thrown his kunai in the bid for her heart by nightfall.

For her part, Sakura wasn't sure what to think. She was flattered that she'd attracted the attentions of such a powerful individual. How could she not be? She was confused because what in the world had she done to do so? She was embarrassed because now as she walked through the hospital's hallways, people pointed and whispered, making no attempt at subtlety. And she was angry because he'd made her feel embarrassed. But above all, Haruno Sakura felt overwhelming disappointment because not even the great Uchiha Itachi seemed to care enough to be original.

At the end of the day, Sakura returned to her office to collect her things, and she paused as she passed by Uchiha Itachi's flowers, giving herself a moment to admire them; they truly were magnificent, one of Ino's more expensive arrangements. If only he'd come a little sooner before she'd grown insensitive to her namesake blossom, _maybe_ he'd have a chance...

A white card at the base of a stem caught her attention, and she reached out to closer examine it. It was made of thick, notecard paper and was blank save for the simple words:

_To: Haruno Sakura_

_From: Uchiha Itachi_

Frowning, Sakura stared harder at the card. Something was off. Though the card looked stiff and thick, her fingers _felt_ flimsy, thin paper that had been folded many times over. What was this?

Quickly, she formed the signs for releasing genjutsus. "Kai!"

Before her astonished eyes, the paper and flowers seemed to peel away, revealing a neatly folded letter and vibrant, beautiful, _red_ chrysanthemums. Awestruck, Sakura reached out to stroke the petals–soft, silky, with the barest hint of moisture clinging to the surface–confirming the sight before her with touch.

A second later, her attention was drawn back to the letter. She sank absentmindedly into her chair as she opened Uchiha Itachi's letter.

_Dear Sakura-san,_

_Red chrysanthemums: according to one book, they hold a meaning of sharing. I find this a more fitting introduction than red tulips or roses because romance, relationships, conversations, etc. are two ways–sharing, if you will. And should you accept my suit, that is exactly what I hope to accomplish; share my life, my home, my family, and my heart with you._

_Red chrysanthemums: They remind me of the sun, with their yellow-gold center enclosed in red petals, and I must say that the most breathtaking sun I have ever witnessed is right here in Konoha. From the rooftop of the Hokage Tower, one has a perfect view of the sunrise as it comes over the horizon._

_I first found this place after a particularly harrowing mission a few years ago. I do not remember the exact circumstances that led me there, only that I happened to be there just as the sun began to make its daily trek up the sky. From that height, the entire village is laid out like a darkened map. Bit by bit, the sun unveils the mass of wooden homes and narrow alleyways and banishes the mist._

_Personally, I have always preferred sunrise to sunset. Sunrise is more peaceful, I think. People wake up with the sun; _Konoha_ wakes up with the sun. To hear the gentle _whoosh_ of rice paper doors opening and closing, the quiet murmurs of early risers as they begin their day, or to inhale the smell of smoky fish, pines, and metal–words can't describe the sensation. It is everything that belongs to only Konoha._

_It isn't particularly beautiful; despite the improved grid system implemented after Pein's invasion, the roads are still cramped and slightly crooked. And the Great Crater is an unnatural blot of Nature in the center of a bustling city. But it is home, a home that has survived two invasions and several wars, whose resilience is famously titled the Will of Fire. So it is not beauty that takes my breath away, but nostalgia and pride._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Early morning the next day found Sakura landing lightly on the roof of the Hokage Tower, where Uchiha Itachi had already set out what looked like a picnic.

"Nice way to ask me out on a date," she commented dryly as she smoothly sat opposite him. In the semi-darkness, she could just barely discern his outline.

"It was a gamble," he replied simply.

They waited in silence—Itachi because he was naturally quiet, and Sakura because she was here for a sunrise, never mind the date.

In no time, the world began to lighten subtly, black seeping into dark blue. Shapes became discernible; soon she could see the edges of roofs and trees.

"Oh," she breathed as Konoha began to awaken. Sakura's well-trained eyes picked out Teuchi-san opening up Ichiraku. She saw Shizune make her way to the hospital—could practically _hear_ the other woman yawn after yet another late night helping the Hokage. The gentle breeze brought her scents and sounds from below, and her eyes slipped shut as she just absorbed.

Breathe in.

Breathe out.

Konoha seemed to crowd every part of her mind, and the forceful wave of nostalgia and affection sideswiped her completely.

"You're right. It's beautiful," she said softly, not glancing at Itachi.

A slight rustling sound beside her caused Sakura to refocus on the man next to her. He was setting out their breakfast—bento boxes filled with rice balls and smoked fish.

"I hope this is acceptable, Sakura-san," Itachi said, gesturing to the food.

Beneath the innocuous statement, Sakura sensed an undercurrent of uncertainty. He _cared_, and it warmed her heart a little to know it. So she smiled hugely at him and said, "That's perfectly acceptable! Thank you for preparing this! It looks delicious!"

And then, with a quick, "Itadakimasu!" she tucked in hungrily.

Once the edge of her hunger had been curbed, she took a moment to savor the fact that she was seated comfortably with a beautiful view to observe, delicious tea, equally good food… and surprisingly comfortable company.

She noted when Itachi also began to eat and couldn't stop herself from pausing to study him. He _must_ have felt her gaze, but he ignored it in favor of the food. A part of her was glad; she'd gone on one too many dates where the man, nervous and slightly giddy, would jump every time she so much as glanced at him. Itachi, however, was the complete opposite extreme. He was an enigma—had always been an enigma—and despite his bold declaration a few days ago, had failed to even look at her more than absolutely necessary throughout this entire date or even start up a conversation.

Huffing in defeat, she set down her bowl and said, "Okay, I'll bite—Why are you my number one fanboy?"

Itachi looked up at her and smirked. "You don't expect me to reveal that on our first _date_, do you Sakura-san?"

She mock pouted. "It was worth a shot."

"Hn."

Frowning, Sakura leaned over and poke his cheek. "Stop that. If you ask me out on a date, I expect you to talk, not grunt."

Itachi enclosed her pointer, still hanging midair between them, with his own hand. "I will do better, Sakura-san," he promised.

He released her finger when she tried to extract it, and after only a moment's pause gestured out to the town sprawled before them. "The view has hardly changed in the past ten years. Even after Pein decimated the village–people were out the next morning, clearing the debris, doling out food, and generally supporting each other."

"Konoha is a family," Sakura agreed. And then she paused, contemplating some information her teammate had passed on to her. "And that's partially thanks to you."

Itachi remained silent, but his frown conveyed his disapproval.

"Itachi-san, you and Shisui-san lobbied the Council into integrating clans more fully into Konoha. You encouraged a policy of loyalty to Konoha before clan, and in doing so, you singlehandedly prevented several potential coups that were boiling." Itachi's eyes widen in surprise. "Tsunade-sama is my teacher, and Sasuke is my teammate," Sakura explained dryly. "News travels."

"That decision was a painful one to make," he murmured. "For such an integration to work, clans had to forfeit some rights to Konoha. The clans were not happy."

"I remember Sasuke talking about that," Sakura commented. "He said you were exiled from the clan for a time."

"Aa, they could not understand how, as their future leader, I could throw away our power and influence within Konoha. I was not surprised when they chose to ostracize me, though it pained me greatly to be isolated from my family." Here, he frowned, eyes downcast and sad, "The hardest part was leaving my otouto and knowing he would grow up hating me."

Overwhelming sympathy washed through Sakura, and impulsively, she laid her hand on his and squeezed. "Sasuke could never hate you. You should've heard him growing up. He was constantly bragging about his 'Nii-san'. I think your mother protected your image for him."

Itachi's other hand cautiously settled on top of hers, his eyes never leaving hers. "Thank you."

They sat in silence before Itachi seemed to rouse himself and continued, "It took the Fourth Great Shinobi War for my father to understand my motives, and immediately following its conclusion he welcomed me back into the clan and reinstated me as clan heir."

"That's amazing, you know. I don't think I could have endured all that heartache," Sakura said.

"I had help," he replied, smiling. "Shisui was with me each step of the way."

Itachi looked different when he smiled, Sakura decided: healthier and more beautiful. It didn't take your breath away, like Sasuke's smile. It was more a softening of his features; his eyes relaxed, and the stress lines beneath his eyes faded. She found herself wanting to lean in against him, wrap her arms around him, and absorb the contentedness in his expression.

For a moment, Sakura wondered if she should be afraid of that smile.

"I have to go," he finally murmured, releasing her hand. She blinked in surprise. She had completely forgotten about their hands.

"Mission?"

"Aa."

"Good luck," she said, watching him smoothly get to his feet.

He nodded, gathering the bento boxes while she folded the blanket. He paused before departing, "Thank you, Sakura-san, for spending this beautiful morning with me." And then he was gone.

Later that day, Sakura was going through her rounds as usual when she caught sight of a familiar blond ponytail disappearing behind a corner.

"Ino-pig!" she called. "What are you doing here?"

"What does it look like, Forehead? I'm delivering your disgusting number of bouquets. After that little stunt Uchiha-san pulled, orders for cherry blossoms to a certain pink haired medic doubled," Ino replied as she waited for her friend to catch up.

Sakura grimaced. "And the numbers were just starting to go down too. Here, let me help you with those. Honestly, I have no idea how you've made it here without bumping into a wall at least _once_," she said, already grabbing some of the overflowing bouquets from Ino.

"Easy, I've made this route enough times to have memorized exactly how many steps I need to take down each corridor," she teased.

"You know, I would be jealous of you if I didn't have to deal with your fanboys on a daily basis," she continued easily as they stepped into Sakura's office. "One of them offered me a thousand yen if I gave him a picture of you in a bikini."

"And did you?" Sakura queried.

Snort. "Please, I have _some_ morals," her friend said reprovingly.

"Baka," Sakura drawled. "You should have agreed and split the cash with me."

Both women laughed as they began to place bouquets in the waiting vases. Out of a sense of obligation, Sakura would look at each name, as if to acknowledge their interest. One card, however, made her pause and her heart stutter.

"Itachi-san sent me another one?" she asked in disbelief.

"Of course! It's only been a day, Forehead. You can expect him to give up that easily," Ino said from across the room.

"No—it's just—He's not in Konoha today!" Sakura explained, flustered.

Across the room, Ino paused.

"Forehead, how would you know that?" she asked slowly.

Realizing her mistake, Sakura scrambled for an excuse. "Ehehehe, what? I just heard someone—Sasuke!—talking about it!" she said hastily, rubbing the back of her head, not unlike a blond teammate of hers.

"And why was Sasuke talking about Itachi in the first place?" Ino asked slyly. "Maybe you asked about him…"

"NO! He just—well, you see—it–" Ino's eyebrows continued their journey further up her forehead until Sakura deflated. "I might have seen Itachi-san this morning."

"And?" Ino prompted.

"And we might have eaten breakfast together," she said, blushing. Out of conditioned habit, she cringed, waiting for the shrill scream that was Ino flailing.

One.

Two.

Three.

When no scream came, she looked up to see Ino smirking triumphantly. "Sakura, I'd better be godmother to at least one of your guys' brats."

And with that, she walked out the door, leaving Sakura stumped and slightly irked. "Why does everyone assume I'll say yes?"

_Dear Sakura-san,_

_Kaa-san told us today that she was approached by a girl while doing the laundry. Apparently, this girl had seen her coming out of our house and must have assumed she was a maid, an error Kaa-san did not rectify. Perhaps that is for the best because she proceeded to attempt to bribe my mother into selling my otouto's boxers. Kaa-san told the girl that unfortunately, she could not because Sasuke doesn't wear boxers._

_I sometimes wonder about Kaa-san. She can be so impish; it's no wonder she and Naruto-kun hit it off immediately. Although I believe her friendship with Kushina-san contributed greatly. She told us once how the two of them redecorated the Hokage mountain. They gave the Sandaime Hokage a nose ring (Kaa-san refused to elaborate how to Naruto-kun), put lipstick on the Nidaime Hokage, and left Minato-san's face untouched because Kushina-san couldn't bear to defile her then-boyfriend's face. Another time, Kushina-san punched Otou-san through a fence because she didn't think he proposed to Kaa-san properly._

_That was something I didn't understand about my parents for a time. Kaa-san is in many ways the perfect Uchiha wife; she never speaks out, never regrets giving up her kunoichi status, and never questions Otou-san's decisions. In public. But behind closed doors, her demeanor completely changes. If she's not debating the merits of an idea with Otou-san, then she's teasing him or ordering him around (For example, Otou-san always has to give her a kiss when he comes home. If he doesn't, his yukata is shredded beyond repair the next day.). And I've been told that Otou-san had to propose to her no less than six times before she finally accepted._

_But in the past few years, I've come to realize that the role of the Uchiha matriarch is far more complicated than might be expected. She is the clan head's closest advisor, the unnoticed informer within and without the clan. Her leadership is much more subtle, and I have come to respect Kaa-san greatly for her role._

_Uchiha Itachi_

Within that first month, some patterns began to arise; every day, Ino would come in with "cherry blossoms" from Uchiha Itachi. Underneath the genjutsu, Sakura would find entirely different flowers. He never sent the same flower twice, and after about two weeks Sakura had been forced to buy a book on _Exotic Flowers from Suna and Beyond_.

His letters also varied on topics, length, and even shape. She'd broken the genjutsu once to reveal meticulously folded origami kusudama flowers. And though it'd pained her to unfold his handiwork, she'd been touched by the words of encouragement written on each piece of paper.

She never knew what to expect with him. Sometimes, he'd retell the classic myths, except his words seemed to melt into the scene he described, almost as if he'd painted the images in her mind. Other times, the letters would describe a moment in his day, or discuss an aspect of his life (Excerpt from a letter: _I love sweet things, a fact my family has always found strange, but really my reasons are quite obvious: we tend to love what we cannot have.)._ But in all he wrote about, he spoke with a depth and understanding unrivaled by anyone she knew.

Of course, Sakura knew what he was doing—trying oh-so-subtly to worm his way into her heart with his pretty words, and a small, defiant part of her protested hotly each time her fingers unfolded the letter. But there was nothing to be defiant _about_, she argued with herself. It wasn't like she was averse to dating fanboys or prodigies; it'd just been a while since one had piqued her interest. And Uchiha Itachi had all but thrown a net over her heart and reeled her in.

… _Unfortunately, I have a mission Hokage-sama assigned to my team at the last minute. However, I have already reserved the table at the restaurant, and it seems a waste to cancel. Therefore, I have already spoken to the manager, and lunch will be on me._

_I must admit that I am disappointed. I had hoped to enjoy the meal with you. The restaurant boasts an excellent array of teas, and my otouto mentioned you are in the process of making a breakthrough on diminishing the after effects of soldier pills. I would love to hear more about it…_

Sakura had taken him up on his offer and in a fit of inspiration, had grabbed a notebook on her way out of the hospital.

That Monday, Itachi came home exhausted, but successful. His mother, as usual, had left out a plate of dango for him. What was not customary was the neatly folded letter lying beside it.

_Dear Itachi-san,_

_Thank you for lunch; although I'm a little frustrated that the manager adamantly refused to let me cover any part of the meal, not even tip! You certainly paid them well._

_The food was excellent. I had their green tea with salmon and finished it off with dango as a tribute to you (side note: the manager's eyes lit up when I ordered the dango. Exactly how often do you go to this restaurant?_).

_However, I did feel the meal was lacking in one aspect;_ _conversation was decidedly terrible. After all, speaking to an empty chair is usually a sign of mental illness. So to pass the time, I decided to describe the clientele to you:_

_In the far left corner, a couple shared a plate of dango. The woman would feed her lover every once in a while, but mostly they just stole kisses from one another. In all likelihood, they were celebrating her pregnancy. You can tell because she refused the alcohol he offered her in a moment of forgetfulness. And his hands always wandered back to her stomach._

_In the booth adjacent to them, a single man sat sipping his tea. He's probably a sales clerk if his uniform is anything to go by. He also shows signs of sleep deprivation, evident by the dark circles under his eyes as well as their bloodshot quality. I had half a mind to tell him to go home and sleep immediately._

_Two teenage girls sat in the table next to ours, most likely gossiping. I managed to catch a few snippets of their conversation—did you know that Sasuke doesn't wear any sort of underwear? I thought I'd heard that rumor from somewhere else before too…_

_If you're back on time, I should be free during lunch on Tuesday. Maybe you could take me here again, and this time we'll people watch together._

_Sincerely,_

_Haruno Sakura_

The next day, the hospital erupted in whispers and half-concealed giggles at the unexpected visit of one Uchiha Itachi.

Of course, everyone _knew_ why he was there, and the nurses tittered pityingly, knowing that the Uchiha would be disappointed. After all, other men had tried such direct approaches before and failed.

No one expected him to come out five minutes later with a familiar pink-haired medic walking by his side. They didn't hold hands and remained a respectful distance from each other, but there was _something_ there—in the way she would occasionally glance at him, how his shoulders seemed so much more relaxed with her next to him.

From then on, Itachi would try to take Sakura to lunch at least once a week. The few times he was forced to miss due to missions, he'd bring back souvenirs: sweet candies from Kirigakure (which made her squeal like a twelve year old girl), a cactus from Suna (because it wouldn't die if she neglected it for a day or ten, he teased), a scroll on the various medical advantages to different hot springs out near the border (and thus fueled her desire to take a holiday and visit), and _snow_ from Iron Country (because Konoha was in the south, where it was always _hot_. When she'd asked him how he'd managed to bring back snow, he'd smirked and poked her nose.).

Their letters too had changed. Itachi's letters were usually follow-ups on their discussion from the night before. Sakura would never forget the night they'd gone to the top of the Hokage Mountain and had just lain there talking. He'd finally gotten the chance to ask about the soldier pills, and she spent the better part of the evening explaining the science behind gradients and stimuli in the body. The following morning, instead of the customary letter, he sent a copy of a rare medical scroll he'd found in the Uchiha personal library.

For her part, Sakura couldn't seem to get Itachi out of her mind. Everything in her day reminded her of him, and she found herself bringing a notebook along everywhere to jot down whatever random thought popped into her head. At the end of the day, she'd send the entire page, never mind that it hardly made sense. Itachi always tried to address every scattered thought.

The day Sakura omitted the –san she normally attached to his name, she could barely focus on her work and lay awake long into the night waiting, hoping, _praying_ he wouldn't take offense.

_Dear Sakura. _Sakura nearly collapsed in relief the next morning, and the smile never left her face for the rest of her rounds.

_Dear Sakura_—it had a beautiful ring to it.

About a month into their relationship, she realized exactly how effective his letters were when she caught herself thinking of him when she glimpsed an ad for dango outside a restaurant.

She knew she was in serious trouble when the nurses greeted him cheerfully in the hallway before pointing her out.

Of course, the problem with now publicly seeing each other was that suddenly everyone had an opinion about it. And not all were approving. For one, _her_ fanboys were enraged they'd been beaten by an _Uchiha_. The number of challenges Uchiha Itachi received and ignored every day went from zero to ten to fifty in a week.

Her team was another issue. As expected, Naruto had thrown a fit ever since she'd told him of Itachi's declaration. Itachi wasn't the first person to claim to be her number one fan, but unlike the rest, Naruto knew Itachi had the potential to hurt her so much more. That scared him. On the other hand, Sasuke and Kakashi were a little more approving. In fact, after a quiet warning not to break her heart, Sasuke had given Itachi his blessing and slipped him a list of her favorite restaurants. And Kakashi–he could read underneath the underneath very well, _thank you very much_, but all the same felt that as Sakura's second father figure, he really ought to get to know her future husband more than just as a sometimes-teammate, fellow prodigy. Which is why no one objected to Naruto when he began inviting Itachi to eat lunch with the team (preferably when Sakura was tied up in a surgery and unavailable).

On one such occasion when Itachi joined the men of Team Seven for a meal, they happened to be sitting behind a particularly raucous table. The man, already halfway towards inebriation at noon, was loudly boasting of his woman waiting for him to his amused friends.

"–perfect complexion, eyes so big they could be fucking saucers, and a sinfully sexy body. Man, you should see the size of her–"

"Ah! Yes, I forgot to ask you, Itachi-nii!" Naruto suddenly burst out, eyes a little too innocent. "Don't you think Sakura-chan's beautiful? Like drop-dead gorgeous?"

"Aa," the man said shortly.

"And what exactly makes her so beautiful in _your_ eyes?"

Sasuke and Kakashi stopped eating at this, and all three of them focused in on Itachi, who paused in his eating before calmly replying, "Her knees. Because they are scarred and tough from all the times she's fallen down and picked herself back up."

The table sat in stunned silence as Itachi finished the rest of his meal. Never had anyone expected such a response, not even Sasuke, and any doubt they still harbored against his sincerity was quickly blown away by the _faintest_ pink spilling across Itachi's pale face. He _meant_ it.

When Itachi got up to leave a few minutes later, Naruto stood with him. "You really love her, don't you?" the younger man asked seriously. "And not in a superficial 'oh-Kami-that's-one-great-ass' kind of way but in a 'fifty-years-from-now-when-she's-old-and-wrinkly-I 'll-still-think-she's-the-most-beautiful-woman-in- the-world' kind of way."

Gone were his idiotic demeanor and goofy smile. In its place was a hard gleam in his eyes and a slight frown mashing his lips into a thin line—the face of the future Rokudaime Hokage. For Sakura, it seemed, Naruto would pull out all the stops.

Itachi gave Naruto a slight smile. "And then some," he finally said, quietly, confidently, _honestly._

It felt like eternity and back as the table waited for Naruto to pass his judgment. And then, the future Hokage offered a hand to Itachi, "Well, I guess I can't ask for more than that."

_Dear Sakura,_

_Today at lunch, there was a man seated behind me going off about his "beautiful" love interest. I will not repeat his exact words because they were quite vulgar, but he emphasized her long and luscious blond hair, her full lips, and the curves of her body. He started waving around a picture, and if the ensuing whistles are any indication, then she must have been quite attraction._

_Truth be told though, I wanted nothing more than to correct those men on their assumptions. Call me competitive, but I wanted to tell them that the most beautiful woman I know is breathtaking not because of her hair or her eyes or her figure. She's beautiful because of the freckles on her nose from all the time she's spent in the sun, the callouses on her knuckles from knocking down whatever obstacle is in her way, and the White Strength Seal on her forehead that marks her struggles to be accepted as a powerful kunoichi._

_But how could I? Those men would not have understood. They have no interest in inner beauty. They would not have understood why a raging pink-haired monster is so much more exotic than their dime-a-dozen beauties. So I leave my rant in your hands, knowing that you will be more sympathetic._

_Sincerely,_

_Uchiha Itachi_

Tsuru Reishi strode through the hospital purposefully. He only had a few minutes before word spread that he was here and the Hokage came storming in. But a few minutes was all he needed–a few minutes and Haruno Sakura would be saved from the impending doom.

It was lust at first sight when she stepped into the office to set his broken arm nearly two years ago. Faded green met brilliant emerald and Tsuru felt as if his entire world was lit up, its center Haruno Sakura. He'd tried to ease into her routine slowly, engaging her in "chance" meetings on the street and in the market, which turned into innocuous visits to her office where he would deliver beautiful daffodils and engage her in witty conversation. But innocent had quickly escalated to creepy and disturbing when he tried to prevent her from going to a surgery, claiming he wouldn't share her anymore. Never mind that the patient in question was a ten year old boy who had a heart disease and a donor match had just come through for him. When he was caught spying on her during a meeting between mentor and student, Tsunade-sama had put a restraining order on him immediately and, like a good teacher should, had warned her student against walking down dark alleys at night. (She'd also secretly called in the men of Team Seven, showed them Tsuru Reishi's picture, and implied that she wouldn't ask questions if he lost his lower appendage.)

Normally Naruto and Sasuke wouldn't let Tsuru get a mile away from Sakura, but with her budding relationship with Itachi, they had eased off slightly, a fact Tsuru was grudgingly thankful for because since he'd last seen her, his Sakura-chan's hair had gotten longer _without his permission_.

Sakura tried to slam her door closed the instant she saw his face, but he'd moved faster, wedging his arm and leg into the narrow space. The door rebounded with a loud bang, and Tsuru Reishi stepped into Sakura's office.

"Your hair is longer," he commented casually.

"Get out before I send you through the wall, Reishi-san," Sakura said coldly.

When he made no move to do so, she cocked a fist back threateningly and advanced on him. "Wait, Sakura-chan. I came here to warn you," he said.

Sakura paused.

"Warn me about what?" she growled.

"That Uchiha bastard. Stay away from him. He's not good for you."

Sakura nearly laughed. "My relationship with Itachi has _nothing_ to do with you," she spat.

She pulled her fist back again, tired of dealing with this sick, sick man–"You're right. It doesn't. But it has everything to do with you."–and promptly stuttered to a halt inches before his face.

Tsuru took advantage of her moment of confusion and pressed forward. "Look, Sakura-chan, I get that you don't love me. I screwed up in the beginning, I _know_. But I have _always_ tried to keep your best interests in mind, and believe me, Uchiha Itachi is trouble."

His sincerity made her hesitate. "What do you mean?"

"I've been looking into the Uchiha clan, and Itachi, more specifically. First of all, the clan isn't nearly as happy with his choice as he claims them to be. The Uchiha are old, hell almost as old as the great Sage of Six Paths himself, and their customs are just as old. Many of the elders are none too pleased that the heir-apparent's bride of choice is a jonin ranked kunoichi and the best medicnin in the world besides Hokage-sama. If you marry into that clan, they'll force you to quit doing what you love most. They'll hide you away deep within the Uchiha compound, never to grace the battlefield or hospital again."

"I'd never let that happen," Sakura vowed. "Mikoto-san managed to survive, and so can I."

"There's more than that, Sakura-chan." At this he took a step closer, eyes fixed greedily on her delectable lips. "On the outside, Uchiha Itachi seems to have it all: good looks, prestige, wealth. But that's only on the surface. He's been an ANBU captain for twelve years, and I've looked at his mission logs. He's gone for months on end doing who-knows-what in Kami-knows-where. He'll never be home, and when he is, clan politics will keep him away from you again." Before him, Sakura appeared to be wavering, indecisive whether or not to trust him. He took a chance and stepped forward again. "And his good looks? Good looks fade. Fifty years from now, you'll be living with an old stranger who never cared for you."

Another step.

"But _I'm_ here for you, Sakura-chan. I've _always_ been here for you, and I swear, I will shower you with attention and love _every day of my life._ I'm only asking for a chance." Slowly, Tsuru brought his hands up to rest on her biceps. The tension eased from his body the moment he made contact. He'd convinced her. He'd _won_.

For one, glorious second, the world spun, and then he found himself on his back, coughing up blood and completely, utterly confused.

Above him, Sakura towered over his broken frame, eyes clear and steely. "For all your research, Reishi-san, you failed to factor in one thing: _me_. You act as if Itachi merely snapped his fingers and I was suddenly his girlfriend, but you of all people should know that I'm not so easily swayed. He may be a cold hearted genius snob to you, but I know for a fact that he's the most considerate, perceptive man I've ever met. I also happen to know that his heart belongs to _me_ and I don't intend on giving it back any time soon. How dare you come in here and try to undermine my relationship? How dare you claim to know him better than I do? If you try to come between us again, I will make sure your bones never see the light of day again, is that clear?"

It was all Tsuru could do to nod his head in abject terror. Up until this point, he'd never seen Sakura lose her full temper, and he was suddenly reminded of just _how_ powerful she truly was. Scrambling to his feet as fast as his broken ribs could carry him, he hobbled out the door and past the growing crowd of nurses and doctors who had just witnessed the entire tirade.

"I don't know, Pig. What am I supposed to think?" Sakura sighed, scooping out another spoonful of ice cream. They were currently standing in Ino's kitchen, sharing a carton of ice cream as Sakura related her encounter with Tsuru.

"Forehead, it's _Tsuru Reishi–_the creep who would rape you as soon as give you up."

"Yeah, I know," she said, frowning. "But I can't help but worry. That bit about the clan especially. They're a bunch of stuck up snobs, the lot of them. It isn't too far of a stretch to think they'd object to me working."

Ino rolled her eyes. "Times change, and clans must too, even if they fight it tooth and nail."

"But what if they insist? Itachi was kicked out once before; there are still Uchiha who don't approve of him. What if they use this as an excuse to throw him out again?"

"Then you get the entire man and none of the politics!" Ino exclaimed, throwing her hands up in exasperation. "Honestly, Forehead…"

"It'd break his heart though," Sakura murmured. "You should hear him talk about his clan. He so devoted to it. There's just this fire in his eyes whenever he starts talking about all the reform he wants to implement. I couldn't take that away from him."

In a moment of rare sympathy, Ino slung her arm around her friend. "Cheer up, Forehead. I'm sure something will figure itself out. Anyways, it's not like that _one_ dispute is large enough for such an extreme reaction."

"What about the fact that he's a brilliant ANBU captain with his whole future ahead of him. I mean, our relationship is surviving on weekly lunches. Any other time, he's either on a mission or training. And I'm usually caught up seeing patients or on missions with my own team. Is that what our married life is going to be like? I don't want to marry someone I'll never see." Sakura queried, staring into the depths of her now-melting ice cream.

"Forehead," Ino began dryly. "Given the number and thickness of those letters he sends you every day, I hardly think you need to worry."

"That's true I gue–Wait, hold on Pig, how'd you know about the letters?" Sakura demanded. She'd never told Ino. Hell, Ino was the last person she'd ever tell because the minute Ino knew, Konoha would know.

Ino rolled her eyes. "Took you long enough," she muttered.

"Long enough for what?" Sakura demanded again.

"Who do you think cast the genjutsu when Itachi-san is on missions, Forehead?" Ino asked impatiently.

"… What?" She was so confused. Ino was helping Itachi? "You've been helping Itachi?"

"For someone who's so brilliant, you can be so stupid sometimes, Forehead. _Yes_, I've been helping Itachi-san. Kami-sama knows he needed the help," her friend retorted.

Nine months. Nine months of silence from Konoha's number one gossiper, and just like that, the dam burst as Ino started to talk.

"Do you honestly think he'd be able to smuggle you all those different flowers without me knowing?" Ino demanded. "Some of those arrangements are incredibly expensive, like triple the cost of the sakura blossoms. No way am I going to lose that much money every time he sends you a bouquet. And the letters? You said it yourself; he's gone on missions half of the time. So how do they get to you? Oh, that's right, _me_!"

"But–how–when–_How did it start_?_ When did you meet? _ I don't understand!" Sakura exclaimed.

"A year and a half ago, Itachi-san started visiting the flower shop. He claimed he wanted to buy something nice for his mother; I remember becauseit was the absolutely sweetest thing that he'd get flowers for his mom. I mean, what man does that anymore? You're already hard pressed to get your _boyfriend_ to give you flowers, _mothers_ are just unheard of! Of all the men I've dated, only three–"

"Ino!" Sakura interrupted impatiently. "Itachi?"

Ino grinned apologetically. "Right. Anyways, so he started asking questions about what does _this_ flower symbolize, and what distinguishes the prices of different bouquets, and he'd 'read about certain medicinal uses in this flower. How valuable does that make it?' And on and on and on. He didn't actually buy anything that day because the store was closing, and he had yet to finish his _detailed_ questioning. Kami-sama, I was never more nervous than answering his questions. It felt like I was being interrogated by Ibiki-san himself!"

"Pig, you're drifting again."

"Ah! Gomen ne, Forehead. So he _promises_ to come in the next day. And he _just _so happens to walk in during your fanboy rush when all of them are buying up our sakura bouquets. And he's very polite and everything, stands to the side and waits for the ruckus to die down. He's very sneaky, I'll give you that; he only brings up the subject of your fanboys while he's paying:

_'Business seems to be booming.'_

_'What–Oh, that crowd from earlier?'_

_'Aa.'_

_'Yes, you could say we have a very loyal customer base.'_

_'How long have they been buying your flowers?'_

_'Oh, how many years now? Three? Four? Has it really been that long? They just don't know when to give up! You'd think after all this time, they'd get the hint that she's just not interested!'_

_'These men are all here for the same woman?'_

_'Yes, in fact. It's Haruno Sakura, your brother's teammate! They've been chasing after her since she was sixteen. Lucky girl. But I'll tell you a secret, Uchiha-san–they're going about it all wrong. They think pretty words and chiseled bodies are enough, but if that worked, she would have gotten together with Naruto or Sasuke-kun by now.'_

_'And how would you have them win her heart?'_

_'Now, now, Uchiha-san. I wouldn't be a good friend if I told you, would I?'_

_'Aa.'_

"After that, he was in and out of the flower shop fairly regularly. I didn't think much of it at first. He always seemed to have a plausible excuse–a relative's birthday, a congratulatory bouquet for a coworker, stuff like that."

"As interesting as all that is," Sakura gritted out, "I still don't see how you ended up _conspiring_ with Itachi!"

Ino frowned, eyes thoughtful. "You and I were eating at that café we always go to. This was about two weeks after he first started coming around. Well, he and Sasuke-kun happened to swing by, and I don't know. I can't really explain it, but I just _knew_. It wasn't in anything he said or did, but_… _well, it was like you were the sun, and he was a flowering basking in your rays.

"After that, I paid closer attention to him. It was pretty obviously then that his little excursions to my shop weren't so innocent, and I began to notice that he was always around when your other fanboys were present. _Research_, I guess you could say.

"Well, you know me. I couldn't leave this kind of revelation alone! Uchiha Itachi, genius ANBU Captain, was hopelessly in love, and with my best friend too! I admit I was a little jealous at first. I mean, who wouldn't be? He's only every girl's second favorite fantasy!"

"Get on with it," Sakura pressed.

"Fine, fine! Geez, Forehead, you are _so_ impatient! So like the _good_ best friend that I am, I started testing him. Prodigy he may be, but boyfriend material–questionable. I started out subtle–remember that week where I kept trying to get you to come over to the flower shop at certain times? Well, I was really trying to see his reaction, but you were always too _busy_ to visit your poor, oldest, and dearest best friend. The one time you did manage to come over, he was very civil and polite, but he left almost immediately–actually it was more like he ran away as fast as was polite," Ino said, snickering. "When that didn't work, I tried to be more direct. You know, selling him nude pictures of you, presenting him with your 'dirty' underwear, stuff other guys would kill for–"

"INO!" Sakura yelled, face bright red with embarrassment. "HOW COULD YOU DO THAT?"

"He didn't accept, Baka," Ino replied, rolling her eyes. "And they weren't even your panties. They were mine. Look, you're getting caught up in the details; the point is he didn't accept. But I wasn't sold yet! So finally, I just flat out demanded why he loved you."

"And?" Sakura prompted breathlessly.

Ino's face broke into a wide, giddy smile. "I can't believe he actually said this. _I_ can't think about it without smiling, and it wasn't even directed to me. He said, 'When your world revolves around one woman, it's probably time to ask her out.'"

Something in Sakura's chest contracted tightly like a spring. The next moment, warmth flooded through her–thrumming, exploding impossible happiness. "Oh."

Ino snorted. "Yeah. _Oh_."

Sakura wasn't sure what else to say. Part of her wanted to squeal and scream and find Itachi and kiss him. The other part–well, she was trying very hard to stop smiling.

"He loves you," Ino said gently. "Very much. All this–his plan. I really didn't do much besides pass him your likes and dislikes and deliver the flowers. But the genjutsu, the different flowers and their meanings, the dates–those were all Itachi-san's choosing. And maybe what Reichi-san said has some value. He may not be the most _available_ husband, but he will be the most dedicated.

"Fight for him. If that stubborn clan of his objects, prove you can carry out all your duties as medic, kunoichi, and matriarch perfectly. If you feel neglected, _tell him_. A relationship needs two people to work. And you know what? If he really loves you, then he'll listen to you. You deserve only the best, never forget that."

Sakura's smile softened into a grateful one. "Thanks, Ino-pig," she sighed, leaning her head on Ino's shoulder.

Ino sniffed. "You know, considering all the trouble I went through for you, I changed my mind. There'd better be a cute little Ino-chan in your brood ten years from now!"

"Ino!"

Itachi closed the door behind him with a satisfying _click_. He was early, he knew, but the meeting had gone far better than expected, and he was anxious to see Sakura. He would change clothes, he decided. It wouldn't do to walk around in the ANBU uniform. And then he'd set off for her office. Preoccupied with his musings on where to take Sakura, he almost missed Shisui's knowing smile as they passed each other in the hall. Almost.

"Well?" Shisui prompted. "Did they accept?"

"Aa."

"Normally I'd invite you to lunch to celebrate, but I think I'll hold off until tonight," Shisui said slyly. "I'll only get in the way. How does barbecue tonight sound?"

"Acceptable. I will see you then."

The minute Itachi walked into the ANBU headquarter's lobby, he froze, eyes wide in shock. Dressed in a loose yellow dress, Sakura looked like a summer day bottled up into a woman. The perfect woman, Itachi thought vaguely.

The moment she saw him, she waved him over exuberantly. "Ohayo, Itachi! I thought I'd change things up. You're always coming to pick me up, so here I am! And I brought lunch, see?" At this, she held up a picnic basket.

"What's in it?" Itachi asked as he came to join her.

She grinned mischievously and moved the food away from him. "It's a secret. So's where we're going!"

And she grasped his hand and all but dragged him out of the room.

She took him to the Great Crater. The place had become a natural park, a spot of green in the otherwise browns and reds of the village. During the reconstruction period, it had been mostly ignored, a painful memory still in need of healing. By the time the Council had turned its attention to it, people had been using it as an unofficial park for years. One signature later, and the Great Crater became a memorial garden for the citizens of Konohagakure.

They set up the picnic near the center, in a small enclosing surrounded by trees. Sakura, it turned out, had prepared a mouthwatering array of sweets–perfectly shaped dango glistening in syrup, powdered mochi, all sorts of jellies, everything a sweets addict like Itachi craved–and a single bento box of cabbage, which made him laugh out loud in appreciation.

She grinned back proudly. "As a medic-nin, I'd warn you that all this sugar isn't healthy. But as your girlfriend, I'd say it's okay to indulge once in a while, as long as you stay in shape," she teased, poking his chest.

Grabbing her offending hand, he pressed it against his cheek for a moment, eyes gleaming in unmasked happiness. "Thank you."

Sakura laughed before pulling away. "Eat! Eat!" she gestured.

Itachi kept his eyes on hers as his hands went immediately for the dango. The moment he tasted the dessert, he broke their gaze, eyes closing in appreciation.

"Do you like it?" Sakura asked anxiously.

"It's incredible," he replied. "Did you make all of this?"

"Hai, I wanted to do something nice for you."

"You didn't have to," he said fondly.

"Well, I need to prove that I'm up to Uchiha standards, don't I?" she challenged.

Itachi stiffened immediately. The atmosphere shifted too; Sakura was no longer looking at him, but had ducked her head down to hide her expression. "Sakura…"

"No wait, listen." There was determination in her voice, and when she looked up, her eyes were alight with growing passion. "I know I'm not the conventional clan wife, especially not an _Uchiha_ wife. I'm never going to give up my medical career or missions as a kunoichi, which means I'll be really busy and might not come home until very late every night. And I'm not graceful and serious and dark haired like all your relatives. I'm going to lose my temper sometimes and break a table or two at least once a month. I'll probably forget myself too and hug you in public or try to hold your hand, or oh, I don't know, maybegiveyouakissonthecheek?

"But that's not my point–_despite_ all that, I promise that I'll support you no matter what. I will always be loyal to you. I may not feel for you as much as you do for me, but if you just give me more time, maybe in a few months, I might, maybe, start to, well, you know l–"

Itachi's finger pressed against her lips, silencing her rehearsed declaration. He was leaning towards her now, barely a space between their bodies. How he managed to move that quickly–Sakura didn't notice. She was lost in the gentle way his fingers traced her cheeks, along her jawbone, before slipping into her hair. Her breath hitched every time his callouses scraped against her skin, not out of pain, but anticipation.

Itachi didn't hesitate; he pressed his lips against hers boldly.

A moment later when he pulled a hair's breadth away, Sakura had still not reacted, and Itachi began to worry that she hadn't enjoyed it. That she wasn't ready. That he'd been wro–

With a soft sigh, Sakura closed the distance between them again.

Itachi's heart almost stopped when Sakura's hands slid up his chest to wrap around his neck. He made no move to stop her as she sat forward on her knees to take more control over the kiss, letting her explore his mouth to her heart's content. In fact, he was having a hard time concentrating on anything except the feel of her mouth on his, and the way her head fit perfectly between his hands.

When at last, she pulled back, breathless and gasping, Sakura was molded to Itachi's body.

"You came to one of the Uchiha council meeting with Sasuke to get support for Naruto's nomination as the Rokudaime Hokage, and when our elders raised objections, you spoke with such fervor and determination," Itachi breathed in a rush, forehead pressed against hers. "Given my absence from Sasuke's teenage years, I had only ever known you on a professional level, but that day, I saw a woman whose love for her precious people had made her grow into one of the most powerful shinobi in the world. You were everything I believed the Uchiha could be–_will_ be. And I-I was smitten in an instant."

Sakura smiled against his lips. "Really?"

"Never doubt that you will be the perfect Uchiha matriarch, Sakura," Itachi murmured. "My father approves of this union. The council can do nothing else."

Sakura pulled back in shock. "Uchiha-sama approves?" Uchiha Fugaku, head of the Uchiha clan, was known for generally not liking anyone besides his clan. For him to approve–

"Aa," Itachi said, smiling. "In fact, that day, he told me he'd only seen that expression once before on another woman who had been about to set out for her kidnapped best friend."

"And what happened to that woman?" she queried.

Itachi's smile widened. "He married her, of course."

Sakura laughed and buried her head in his neck in an effort to hide her giddiness. Itachi merely tightened his hold on her.

Once their heartbeats had slowed somewhat, Itachi broke the silence once again. "While I am not opposed to you working, I would ask that you cut down on your work hours once we are married. I _would_ like to see you every once in awhile," he said, poking her forehead affectionately.

She drew back, lips puckered in a mock pout. "That's not going to change much if you're always on missions."

"Already done," Itachi said before swooping in for another kiss. When they broke apart again, he explained, "Tsunade-sama approved my application for the position of ANBU Director just today. I will be busy, but I will also be home."

Sakura squealed. "Does this mean I get to nag you to take better care of yourself?"

Itachi chuckled. "Aa."

Laughing, she threw her arms around him again, making him lose his balance. They tumbled backwards, giddy with happiness. There they lay, Sakura resting comfortably against his shoulder, surrounded by the warmth of his arms.

"How long were you planning this?" Sakura asked, head resting on his shoulder.

"Eleven months. The current director steps down next month; they've been searching for potential replacements for the last year, and there were many qualified candidates."

"Doubtful," Sakura muttered, well aware of Itachi's humble outlook.

He smirked at her comment, but otherwise ignored it. "The process allowed me more time at home because of all the interviews, which made a perfect opportunity to start courting you."

"Wow. You're incredible," she marveled. "How many steps in advance did you account for?"

Itachi gave no replied, only nuzzled her hair affectionately.

Raising herself with an elbow, she turned to look down on him. "Give me a little longer. This is all still so new for _me_. But I promise, unless someone can top undying devotion and swoon worthy letters, I'm yours."

"I can wait," Itachi replied, fingers tangling in her hair to pull her down for yet another kiss.

The sound of exhausted feet landing and then pushing off tree branches trailed behind the bedraggled members of Team Seven. A week of hunting the remnants of the Ten-Tails monsters wasn't a particularly difficult mission for their caliber, just very, very tiring.

A full moon guided them to the gates of Konoha. Sakura couldn't help but smile wearily at the man waiting patiently just inside the entrance. Since that day at the park, Itachi had made it a habit to wait at the gates every night she was away on a mission. She'd made him promise to go home after midnight, and in turn had promised that _if_ she were to arrive after midnight, she'd send Katsuyu ahead to let him know.

The minute she was in reach, Sakura sagged bonelessly against Itachi. Immediately, he offered his back, which she clambered onto gratefully. Then, with a distracted wave to her other teammates in farewell, Itachi set off towards her apartment.

"Man, why doesn't anyone do that for me?" she vaguely heard Naruto complain. She never quite heard Sasuke's response because by then, she was fast asleep.

The next morning, Sakura opened bleary eyes just in time to see Itachi walk in with a tray of food and tea. He set it down gently on the side table before sitting on the bed next to her.

"Good morning," he said as he stroked her hair affectionately.

Sakura merely burrowed further into the pillows.

Laughing, Itachi began to tickle her on her sides. Sakura twitched. He leaned over her more fully so his breath fanned out against her neck, a place he _knew_ she was sensitive at, and continued to tickle her. She squirmed.

Then suddenly, he buried his face in her neck, wrapping his arms around her torso, causing Sakura to squeal in surprise and struggle widely. By the time she got her bearings back, she was lying face-up, arms encircling Itachi's neck.

"Good morning," Itachi repeated before swooping down to kiss her forehead, her cheeks, her nose—not her lips because she was always self-conscious about morning breath—making Sakura giggle.

And as she gazed back into his eyes, Sakura decided then and there that there was nothing sexier than waking up in the arms of Uchiha Itachi.

"Itachi, I think I'm your number one fan girl."


End file.
